Good Times
by The Silent Hunter
Summary: A Bad Blood is here, looking for a good time. When he finds it, someone will have to pay the price...  Rated T for violence and Bad Bloods.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't predator (though I wish I did) but I do own my characters and the scenarios they encounter. WARNING: It's a predator story. About a bad blood. Sh*t's gonna go down.

* * *

Her breath came in gasps, her chest rapidly rising and falling as she pumped her arms and legs. The pavement raced away under her feet as she ran, her body moving as fast as it could despite how unsure she was about where she was going. The cold metal in her hand scared her, reminding her of what was following. Shooting a glance behind her, she screeched as her toes caught on some break in the pavement, her body hitting the ground with a resounding thud.

Flipping onto her back, she scrambled back, trying to make some space between her and her chaser. He reached down and grabbed the piece of metal, yanking it from her loose grip. She cried out, rolling to her feet and attempting to flee. He grabbed her shoulder, yanking her back with a growl. She shrieked as she was whipped around and shoved against the brick wall, her attacker face to face with her, making her knees weak.

"P-p-please... let me go. I-I won't t-tell anyo-one, I p-promise. Please." Her whimpers echoed down the alley, followed by an unearthly chuckle.

"**WON'T TELL ANYONE... I PROMISE."** He mimicked in her voice, causing her to scream and struggle, kicking and thrashing in her attempt to run away. Still laughing, he slashed her throat, killing her instantly. As he ripped out her spine and skull with expert ease, her voice played over and over, echoing in the silent night.

"**I PROMISE... I PROMISE... I PROMISE..."

* * *

**

Author's Note: I know, I know. It's short. And some of you are waiting for my other story to continue. Sorry about that... but my muses are singing a different song right now. .

Anyway, please let me know what you think. =]

~The Silent Hunter


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Predator (though I wish I did) but I do own this bad-blood and the victims of this story. **WARNING:** Bad-blood with a sick sense of humor. You have been warned.

* * *

"That was GREAT guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" The giggling girl tottered off, cat-calls and whistles following her as she stumbled down the dingy road, winding her way towards one of the various alleys that led off towards different parts of the city. The silent figure watched as she passed below, into the dead-end he had created. He chuckled to himself, his eyes burning with blood-lust as he dropped silently to the ground behind her.

She was digging in her purse, giggling at herself and stumbling forward, completely unaware of the fact that she was walking straight into a trap. As she finally pulled out her keys with a triumphant cry, her head pulled up and she froze, the smile falling from her face. She blinked blearily at the pile of garbage that was blocking her path, frowning. It hadn't been there an hour ago when she walked down the alley from her car... and how could garbage be stacked so perfectly... and so high? Fighting through the fog of alcohol she continued to frown at the garbage it slowly dawned on her that the pile was unnatural and that meant...

He watched, his pleasure and excitement growing as she started to work it out. He could feel the realization hitting her and grinned to himself as she whirled around. She gasped and his eyes watered as the scent of fear flooded his senses. He growled at her, chuckling to himself as she tripped over herself, falling backwards with a scream of fear. He watched, unmoving as she scrambled back, cutting her hands on the ground. Moving forward, he prepared to slice her, slowly cutting her to pieces until she died from the loss of blood.

She begged, her alcoholic daze gone as the dark figure raised its arm, knives glinting in the dim light. Suddenly, light flooded the area accompanied by a voice on a loud-speaker. The dark figure looked back and growled, the female forgotten behind him.

"Take 'em down!" Bullets riddled the alley and he roared in anger and pain as they dug into his body. Hissing in anger he leapt over the pile and made his escape, not prepared to deal with a true threat. The police entered the alley cautiously but there was no more threat; their target was long gone. The woman was found shuddering against the garbage, her hands clutching her purse and keys in a death grip and her eyes unfocused. She was quickly transported to the hospital where the police tried to question her.

"He was dark. Dark and creepy. I-I don't remember what he looked like. He was just... just dark." She shuddered and fell silent, her eyes unfocused once again. The police, not knowing what else to do, left her there to search for her attacker whom they assumed was the same one that was responsible for a chain of ghastly murders in the area.

The dark form watched as the men left, leaving the woman alone in the healing room... well, _they_ assumed she was alone. He uncloaked as the door closed, smiling to himself. As he approached her sleeping form, a plan began to form in his mind. Leaning in, he took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Smiling to himself, he pulled back, scratching a symbol into her fore-head with one of his claws. He stalked off into the night, smirking to himself, the scent of his prey ingrained into his mind. The good times were about to begin.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, this is again fairly short, but the plot is thickening. Names might even begin to emerge soon.  
?: *Gasp* So soon?  
ANYway, please remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Sorry for not updating sooner. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please READ and REVIEW!

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she groaned, rolling over despite the protests her aching muscles screamed. Staring at the window, she shuddered and sat up, rubbing her thin arms. The memories from the night before haunted her as she blinked, but she shoved them away, knowing that she needed to get on with her life. The helpful nurse returned and, after looking her over once more, she signed the release papers, reminding her to call the police if anything strange happened. Assuring her that she would do so, a taxi was called and she returned to her tiny apartment.

"Hey Fatty, anyone call?" She asked her cat as she entered her domain, closing and locking the door behind her. Her cat—a rather portly tabby—meowed in answer and rubbed against her legs. Smiling, she pressed the button on her flashing messages and turned to feed her cat. As she took care of her pet, the messages filled the silence.

"_Hey Angi, it's Meg. Last night was Killer! Got to do it again soon. Call me~ the number for that hottie that was all over you is in my purse. Love ya!"_ Angela sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend as the next message started.

"_Ms. Anderston, this is Leiutenant Markz. I was just calling to assure you of your security by letting you know that there will be a patrol car driving by once every half-hour and that we are available 24/7. If you ever have any questions, please just call. Have a nice day."_ She bit her lip, petting her eating cat. She didn't really want all the fuss and bother, but she couldn't help but remember the dark man and she shivered, thankful despite how bad she felt about being such a burden.

"_... He was dark. Dark and creepy." _She froze, her blood going cold as her voice spoke on her answering machine. _"I-I don't remember what he looked like. He was just... just dark..."_ There was a long pause, then a deep, dark, evil chuckle echoed through her kitchen. The machine clicked and the chuckle was cut off, but she didn't notice: she was out cold, fear causing her system to shut down.

She awoke a few hours later, her body cold from the floor and her head pounding from where it had hit the ground rather hard. Cool sunlight drifted through the window as she sat up, rubbing her head and groaning. Her head whipped around as someone pounded on her door.

"Ms. Anderston! Open up; this is Sergeant Simmons!" She slowly and shakily got to her feet, supporting herself on the counter.

"C-coming." She called as she stumbled towards the door. She checked through the eye-hole, making sure it really was the police before she opened the door. Relief flooded the man's face before he caught sight of her.

"Ms. Anderston! Are you alright?" She slowly shook her head, her legs trembling as she started to collapse. He quickly reached out and caught her as she burst into tears.

"I-I got h-home and... and... o-on the m-m-mess-age m-ma-ch-chine, th-there was..." She sobbed louder, and he carefully helped her to her couch, his partner shutting the door behind them. Nodding to each other, Simmons continued to help her calm down as the other made his way to the kitchen, listening to the messages. As the deep, evil chuckle filled the room, he couldn't help but shudder and shut it off quickly. He stared at the machine for a long moment before returning to the room where the woman was finally calmer, muttering to his partner that it might be smart to up the watch on her home. Biting his lip, he looked out the window at the setting sun, a deep sense of unease filling him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Warning: Violence and some swearing. Read and Review please!

* * *

The silent form crouched on the rooftop, hovering over the edge like a gargoyle. He eyed his domain, watching those who entered and left the vicinity. Gripping slightly, his claws sank into the bricks he perched upon as he watched the two armed men leave the building, looking up at a window before they crawled back into their loud vehicle, preparing to leave. They didn't see the danger hovering above, couldn't hear the nearly silent chuckle that rippled from the invisible form as it stood.

He had been watching the building ever since he tracked the female there. It had been all to easy to leave a message waiting for her. Her reaction was sweet, the fear flaring and sending its scent to him as he perched above her rooms, watching her thermally. Yes, he'd have fun tormenting her, if only to be met with that delicious smell that emitted from her when she was scared. Turning, he ran and jumped to another building, traveling quickly after the car that held the two armed men.

* * *

"I'm telling you Sarge, there was something evil in that laugh. I think we might be in over our heads on this one." Lieutenant Rodge was sitting in the passenger seat, fidgeting nervously as he stared out the window. Simmons sighed and turned down 216th, heading on a path that would eventually lead them back to her street.

"I know Rodge, but there's nothing we can really do; it's our duty to protect her to the best of our abilities and this is all we got." Rodge was about to protest, say something else, when a bright blue flash smashed into their car, sending it flying.

"OH SHIT! SARGE!" Rodge screamed as they smashed into a building. A few moments later, he blinked and coughed, the seat-belt holding him suspended over the ground where the car was lying, upside down and partially destroyed. Looking over, Rodge cried out as he stared at Simmons, his head smashed by the steering wheel. He quickly struggled and cut himself down, landing hard and cutting himself on the broken glass. Struggling out of the wreckage, he stood, turning to stare at the car.

"Holy f-!" His voice broke as a large hand suddenly gripped his neck from behind, cutting off his air. He coughed and struggled as he was lifted up and turned to look down at a black monster. Trying to scream, he kicked out at the creature. It growled slightly before chuckling. Rodge froze at the sound, eyes wide as realization dawned. This was Ms. Anderston's tormentor... and he had been right about not being prepared.

* * *

Staring down at the worthless meat-bag that was staring at him, he chuckled. If this was all they could spare to protect someone, it didn't deserve to live. He quickly severed it's head before leaving, the loud sounds alerting him to the fact that he was about to have an unwanted distraction if he didn't leave. Taking the head with him, he raced through the city, leaping from building to building, a deadly sneer behind his mask. He carefully placed the head down on the floor outside a room inside a building and rapped his knuckles on the wood, stepping back so that he wouldn't be seen. Moments later, the door flew open, the woman he was hunting wide eyed and smiling.

She froze before looking around, the scent of fear beginning to emit from her. She stepped forward slightly and froze as her foot brushed against the 'present'. Looking down, she screamed, falling backward, the scent of fear washing over him and threatening to make him swoon. He purred and she screamed louder, slamming the door shut and he could hear her freaking out inside the rooms. Turning, he left the head where it was and walked away, climbing back up to his perch and laying down, listening with a small smile on his face as the humans below screamed, cried, and emitted the delicious smells of fear. Each scent was slightly different and none were as sweet to him as the female's. It had indeed been a good idea to give her the head; it showed her that she wasn't anywhere close to being left alone. Smiling, he let the sounds of the terror-filled night lull him into sleep, completely sure that no one would find or bother him.


	5. Chapter 5

"So, the last thing you saw of them was when they were leaving your apartment, heading out on patrol?" She nodded, her face black from weariness and emotional overload. Slow tears trailed down her face and she jumped at every loud sound. The officer sitting across from her sighed, slumping forward until his arms were on his knees, his hand entangled in his hair.

"Are you sure you have no idea who would be terrorizing you?" He asked, looking up slightly, his eyes dulled by the late hour and the fact that he'd been awake for the last 42 hours. He sighed, refocusing on his shoes as she merely nodded. There was silence for another long moment, the only sounds floating between them the slow drip from the coffee maker and the muted sounds of speaking and walking in the rooms down the hall.

They both jerked slightly as the door opened, breaking them from the monotonous silence. The man looked at them blankly for a moment, staring intently at Angi for a long moment before turning to the officer. The man was wearing a uniform like the one her questioner was wearing, though his was dark green rather than dark blue. She stared at him dully as he spoke.

"Ms. Anderston, for now we can do no more. Do you have some where to stay tonight?" She blinked, straightening up and seeming to slowly come back to the present.

"Well, there's my apartment-"

"We'd prefer it if you didn't go back there for the time being. Do you have any family or friends you can stay with until we get this sorted out?" She paused, weighing it over in her head.

"Um... not really; my parents live on the east coast and my friends are out of town." He sighed, nodding.

"There is a cot downstairs that you can use for now then. Tomorrow we'll fix you up with somewhere to stay that will be more comfortable." She nodded, standing up before grimacing.

"Um, is there perhaps an extra pair of clothes I can switch into?" She asked, pulling the bath-robe closer to her around the nightgown she had been in when she had been rushed from her house and to the police station.

"I'll see what I can find, but I don't think we'll have much luck. For now, I'll take you to where you can catch some sleep." She quickly followed his long-strided form down the hall and the flight of stairs. He held open an office door, gesturing her in and she instantly walked over to the cot, slumping down onto the semi-soft surface.

"I'll leave any clothes I find on this desk. If you need someone, just yell; there's people in all these offices that will be awake for the rest of the night. Sleep well, Ms. Anderston." He turned to leave as she grabbed the folded blanket off the foot of the bed.

"Thank you Mr..." She trailed off, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Cole, James Cole. Good night." The door closed and she breathed out a sigh of relief. Wrapping herself up in the blanket, she collapsed back onto the bed, letting exhaustion finally pull her into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

He cursed silently as he stared down and across the street at the heavily guarded building. He had stalked his prey here after he had woken up, only to find that she was hiding behind a wall of annoyingly persistent men. Huffing his annoyance he staked back and forth across the roof top, contemplating what he could do.

He couldn't attempt to sneak in: the disruption it could cause if someone caught him could damage his prey prematurely. He couldn't storm in: again it could damage his prey... and the thrill of psychological terror would end. He didn't even contemplate leaving and forgetting the hunt.

Growling quietly, he squatted down, balancing on the edge of the building and staring down at the busy building he couldn't penetrate. He'd have to wait until his prey emerged... but in the meantime, he could probably have a little fun with theses worthless bugs that protected her. He turned away from his unsuspecting victims, planning for his next move.

* * *

**AN:** Not so much creepyness here, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

"What could have done this?" Mr. Cole was sitting at a desk, his head supported in his hands as he glared down at the papers below him, his brow furrowed. "How could a man who was in an accident have his head show up almost 12 blocks away within minutes... during rush hour? And no one saw anything suspicious! I don't understand how this is possible!"

"You know," Cole snapped his head up and around at the intrusion, relaxing slightly as the speaker moved from the doorway to the seat across from him, "talking to yourself is often a sign of insanity."

"I'm glad you're here Riley." The man smiled at him, sitting down and sighing, leaning back with his hands on the back of his head.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, what's this I've been hearing about a 'damsel-in-distress'?" Cole rolled his eyes wearily at Riley before leaning back in the chair.

"Some lowlife nobody that someone has taken a heart to scaring the living day-lights out of. She's a little distraught still, but she's catching some sleep downstairs." Riley nodded, his face grim.

"Any idea who it is?" Cole shook his head, running a hand over his face.

"The logistics of the last attack... they make no sense."

"I heard. It makes no sense... unless there's more than one person." Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Like, one of the local gangs?"

"I don't think so; those guys are too small time to pull something like this."

"Then who?"

"That's the million dollar question, now isn't it."

* * *

She awoke with a start, gasping wildly and grasping at the bed with white-knuckled force. The blankets had twisted around her while she slept, adding to the nightmares that had plagued her. Slowly calming down, she buried her face into the pillow and let out a shaky sigh. It was just a dream... this time. Shuddering, she stood up, ripping the blanket away from her legs and stumbling to the desk. Spying the stack of clothes, she let out a silent prayer of thanks and quickly changed, feeling more comfortable now that she had a good pair of pants on.

"Ms. Anderston? Are you decent?" The voice that suddenly entered her awareness was accompanied by a gentle knock on the door.

"Y-yes." She called back, her voice startlingly dry and raspy. She quickly cleared her throat as the door opened and the officer that had questioned her last night entered.

"Good morning Ms. Anderston. I was told to bring you upstairs for some breakfast." She nodded and followed him up to the dining hall. There was a large window that showed them the street beyond and filled the white-tiled room with light.

"Let's get some food from the buffet; Mr. Cole will be joining us in a few minutes." She smiled slightly and followed him through the line, picking out some food. They sat down beside the large window and she ate slowly, jumping slightly at every loud noise that filled the room. She slowly relaxed in the welcoming atmosphere and sipped her cup of coffee. The longer she sat there, the further the memories drifted away until she was completely relaxed, her eyes closed slightly as she just enjoyed the heat of the sun on her face.

Something suddenly covered the sun and she frowned. There was a sudden _whump_ and she started to open her eyes. A hand suddenly clamped over her face, covering her eyes as yells of fear and outrage began to fill the room. She instantly reacted, screaming and tearing at the hand until a familiar voice told her to be still.

"It's alright Ms. Anderston; just don't look. Dear Mary and Joseph, if you know what's good for you, don't look!" She nodded and allowed the officer to drag her out of the room, keeping her eyes screwed shut. Screams continued to surround her as he pulled her away. She was suddenly dropped and she cried out, her eyes flying open.

She stared back into the room, at the three bodies hanging by their feet outside the window, their heads cut clean off and the blood slowly dripping to the ground. There were two men and a woman, all of them in uniform, all of them dead. Her vision was suddenly and abruptly cut off as a hand wrapped around her face, covering her eyes. She cried into the hand as she was pulled up and away, taken into a back room.

"Shhh... it's okay now... shhhh..." Mr. Cole pulled her to his chest, holding her and quieting her as she sobbed, rubbing her back and trying to dispel the image from his own mind. Whoever was after the woman, it apparently didn't care who it killed to get into her mind.

* * *

He watched the scene unfold from his perch across the road, his satisfaction greater than he had anticipated, and all because SHE had been there to see what he was capable of. Rumbling to himself with pleasure, he turned and regarded the three heads, alreading planning his next move.

* * *

**AN:** You know the drill: Read and Review (if you don't write, you don't know how much even one review works to motivate, so please review! Don't make me beg guys!) Next chapter should be up within the week!


	7. Chapter 7

The apartment was completely silent, empty of all life save the cat sleeping on the couch, it's tail twitching slowly. The sound of a key sliding into the lock woke him, making him look up and stare at the door as it slowly opened, soundlessly.

"Angi?" The familiar voice filled the air and the cat let out a long, loud meow of indignition. Leaping down from his perch, he wove between Megan's legs. She let out a laugh, closing the door behind her and walking towards the kitchen. "Hey fatty, where's Angi been?" The only answer she received was an insistent meow. "Alright, alright, dinner's on it's way." Laughing, she began re-establishinging herself into the apartment, unaware of anything that had happened in the past few days.

* * *

"Ms. Anderston?" She jerked her head up as Mr. Cole approached her.

"Please, call me Angi."

"Angi, we have reports that someone entered your apartment. We need to know if you have someone living with you." Her face paled and she shot to her feet.

"Oh my god. Meg. Meg! Sh-she was out of town! I've got to-" Mr. Cole grabbed her shoulders, stopping her.

"We can't risk having you out in the open. For now, we'll call and send someone over to pick her up." Nodding violently, she fell back into her seat, covering her forehead with her hand.

"Meg. If you're not dead yet, I'm gonna kill you." She muttered as Cole and some other officers set about contacting her.

* * *

_What's this?_ He wondered, stopping his race abruptly as he passed over her old abode. _There's already someone back in there..._ He frowned, stalking down the fire-escape to peer into the room. A tall, thin woman was dancing while cooking, her face completely free of any stress or fear. Grinning, he watched as she ignored the ringing phone, her music too loud to hear it. Quickly picking out the message from the blaring music, his eyes lit up with amusement.

"Meg. This is Angi. Listen, the apartment's not safe. Please, take Fatty and get out. The police are coming to pick you up. I'll tell you more when you get here." The message ended moments before there was a pause in the music, much to his relief. A new plan forming in his head, he watched the dancing woman for a little while longer, waiting for the opportune moment.

* * *

"Sir, she didn't answer the phone." Cole swore loudly as he flipped on his sirens and blew all caution to the wind. If he didn't get there before the terrorist did... cursing again he ripped around the corner, nearly driving down two bikers, but he didn't look back. A bad feeling was growing in his gut, and he knew better than to take it for granted.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this took so long to update, but I hope you like it. =] Should be posting again within a week. READ and REVIEW please!


	8. Chapter 8

Dancing wildly, a soup-spoon wrapped in her hand like a microphone, she sang loudly and slightly off-key but she didn't care. She was back from an insanely boring trip to see her mom and she was finally able to relax and have some fun. Giggling, she twirled, almost tripping over herself as she went to go stir the soup. A loud knocking on her door made her look up, frowning slightly. Sighing, she turned down the music and, whipping her hair over her shoulder, she walked to the door.

"Who is it?" She demanded, looking through the eye-hole. Her eyes widened at who she saw there. She quickly un-bolted the door and threw it open, glaring at him.

"M-Meg? Wha-?"

"What do you want James? How the hell did you find me?" She snarled, her eyes flashing. James Cole stared at her in shock for a moment before suddenly blinking.

"You can't stay here; you're in danger." He grabbed her arm, trying to pull her from the room. She yanked her arm from his grasp and growled at him.

"There is no way in HELL I'm going with you again. Leave me alone." She slammed the door shut and bolted it, glaring at the door as though she could burn him through it. Ignoring his pounding, she turned... and froze.

* * *

Hearing her scream through the door, he quickly pulled out his gun and shot through the bolt, forcing the door open with his body. Quickly looking around, he froze as the scene unfolded before him. A huge, black monster towered over his little sister, one hand around her throat as she screamed, his dark chuckle causing her to scream louder. She was wacking at him with the spoon she was still holding, trying to break his grip... but that only made him chuckle louder.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" He roared, bringing his gun up and firing in the black figure. The chuckle stopped and it's head turned to look at him, causing fear to swell within him as red flashed where the eyes should be. Casually, it lifted Megan up and tossed her, her body slamming through the wall and into the kitchen. Stepping forward, it was suddenly WAY too close and James was flying through the air as the hand that had thrown his sister backhanded him. Hitting the wall across the hall, he groaned, falling to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

He watched as the man flew across the hall, hitting his head with a satisfying thump. He recognized the human as one that had been protecting his victim. Tossing an idea around for a moment, he grinned, eyes blazing, and walked over to the prone form. Ignoring the approaching sirens, he quickly dealt with the man. Leaving his nearly dead form there, he stalked into the kitchen and scooped up the female. Tossing her over his shoulder, he quickly left the area, leaping from building to building towards his lair, pleased with his success.

* * *

Opening his eyes, he screamed in pain as his brain began registering what had happened to his body. People suddenly surrounded him, their voices a blur and their faces hazy through the fog of pain. A shot was shoved into his arm and he allowed it to float him away into painless sleep.

* * *

**AN:** And the plot thickens. Questions? Comments? Concerns? Praise? Anything and everything is welcome and appreciated. =] Hope you're enjoying it so far; more to come soon!


	9. Chapter 9

Angi stared out the second-story window, her eyes on the street below, waiting for Mr. Cole to return with Meg. Chewing on her thumb-nail, she couldn't help feeling dread, like something was horribly wrong. She whirled around as the door opened behind her. A young police officer stood there, nervously biting his lip.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She heard herself ask even as realization grew that he was the unfortunate bearer of bad news.

"Ms. Anderston-" He broke off, turning to close the door. As he turned back, she saw the tears in his eyes and all thoughts of her own suffering flew from her mind. Racing to him, she caught him just as he fell, the sob wracking through his body as she helped lower him to the floor.

"It's alright, it's alright. Shhh... it's going to be alright. Shhh..." She cooed into his ear, rocking him back and forth and he cried into her shoulder. After awhile, he slowly began to calm back down, his face pressed into her neck as he slowly stopped sobbing. Pulling back, he looked into her eyes and she knew, she just knew.

"She's gone."

* * *

Consciousness slowly returned, accompanied by numbness. Eyes fluttered open and for a moment, the world was blissfully blurry. Then, she blinked.

The scream echoed through the metallic halls, becoming distorted as the sound got farther from the source. When it finally met his ears, it was a tinny wail that made him chuckle. He didn't turn from his silent prowl down the ramp and out into the city, a bag over his shoulder. He had business to attend to first and the screaming woman could wait. The ship closed and returned to being impenetrable, the screams no longer able to be heard from the world outside.

Slowly, she stopped screaming, looking around herself with wide, horrified eyes. Thick metal straps pinned her to the metal table beneath her, the cold metal biting into her and chilling her to the bone. Terror filled her as she stared at the wall to her left, the skulls and bones not of her world, their empty eyes staring at her... when the skull had eyes. She shivered and looked away, the low red lighting not quite bright enough to make out the rest of the room. Sighing, she closed her eyes, a single tear allowed to escape as she thought of her brother, hoping he was okay.

* * *

The hospital room was silent, the beeping of the monitors the only thing breaking the silence. The light was low, only illuminating the head of the bed where the man lay. Unconscious, his face looked haggard, not helped by the wrap around his head. The young woman sat in the chair beside him, her hand wrapped around his and tears slowly running down her face. All she could do was wait. Wait for her husband to awaken, or for her son to call. She just hoped that the horror that plagued the woman she had heard about didn't follow them here.

* * *

He stared down at the world from his perch, the bag dangling from his hand as he surveyed the area below him. It would be difficult, but ultimately, he thought it would be worth it. Eyes afire with desire and blood lust, he silently dropped to the dark street, crossing invisibly towards the large building.

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this took me so long; I had a case of slight writers-block. Hope this is good though! Please review with your opinions!


	10. Chapter 10

Her maternal instincts were on fire as she pulled the boy to the table and set about making him a cup of hot tea. He was silently crying now, no longer sobbing and starting to regain a hold of himself. Deep embarrassment at breaking down in front of a stranger was helping sober him up as he slowly raised his eyes to where the woman was busying herself with the tea. He sighed, pulling in a deep breath to apologize, when the world exploded.

The brick wall seemed to _shatter_ as a roar of some sort of weapon ripped through the air. Before he could think, he was on his feet, tackling the woman and covering her body with his own. There was a distant sound of screaming, but he was more concerned with the thing that was suddenly in the room with them.

* * *

Growling, he ripped the worthless meat-bag from his prey, not noticing nor caring how they both cried out or how the male tried to rip at his hand before he carelessly tossed it to the side. His eyes were focused on the woman cowering before him, staring up at him with large, fear-filled eyes. The scent of her fear seeped into him as he growled at her, reaching down to grab her soft, slice-able skin. He blinked in surprise as she was suddenly gone, his hand faltering as he tried to figure out where she had gone. Pain suddenly shot through his side and he roared in outrage. Turning, he watched as the woman he was hunting scampered away, leaving the large, serrated knife in his side. The bag he had carried forgotten, he started towards her, fury propelling him. He was going to give her something to remember, something to show how stupid it was to go against him.

* * *

He watched through bleary eyes as she stumbled away from the monster, her face pale and her breath coming in gasps. Blinking rapidly, his hands fumbled around him, his throbbing head making the slight movement painful. Gasping, his fingers finally found the tool that would get rid of the monster once and for all. Pulling it up slowly, he winced, resting it in his shoulder and slowly pulling the end up until it was aimed straight for the monster.

"Ang..." He groaned, trying to get her to hear him. She turned, saw him, and instantly changed course. The monster lumbered after her, roaring and growling, stalking her, as she raced towards him. As she reached him, she rolled to the side and he pulled the trigger. The grenade shot from the launcher and hit the creature, causing it to double over, the grenade stuck in its armor.

Both humans quickly reacted, Angi pulling him up and shoving them both around the corner as the explosion sent a blast of heat and debris through the room. After a few long moments of breathing heavily, she slowly moved her head around the corner, peering into the smoke-filled room. She sighed in relief when she confirmed to herself that it was gone. Leaning back against the wall, they shared a moment of silence, just enjoying breathing.

* * *

The straps were digging into her arms as she twisted her body as far as she could, her neck angled towards the touch pad that was only centimeters away. So close! But she just couldn't move that extra distance, couldn't press her nose, her tongue, ANYTHING into the pad. Sighing, she relaxed back down, closing her eyes and breathing, trying to loosen her muscles. No easy feat when the metal was cold enough to make ice cream on. Rolling her eyes, she tried again, her eyes scrunched closed as she fought her cold, tired muscles.

Her eyes widened in surprise as her nose brushed the pad and the cuffs instantly unlocked. Crying out in surprise, she fell off the table and to the floor. Standing slowly, she peered around her for a moment before quickly stalking to the door she had seen. It opened upon her approach and she cautiously made her way into the hall. Going on a whim, she turned to the right, following the hall. Coming to a door at the end, she hesitated before shrugging and continuing on. Entering the room, she froze in surprise. Memories from what she had once thought a dream rushed back on her and she staggered into the wall. It couldn't be real... could it?

* * *

**AN:** Sorry this again took awhile, but I've recently found new motivation in the form of my BETA, RubyDracoGirl! Reviews make my day, so let it at me! Anger, Fear, Love, Hate, Whatever; let me know! Thanks a ton for staying with this story and I hope you've enjoyed the journey!~


	11. Chapter 11

"Nice shot." Ang breathed, trying desperately to calm herself. Silent tears were washing down her face, a mixture of fear, pain, and intense relief. Her tormenter, her demon, was dead. Turning, she buried her face in the young man's shoulder and sobbed.

* * *

Meg quickly backed out of the room, her eyes wide. If this was what she thought it was… she turned and raced down the halls, eyes franticly searching for a way out. She had to escape before it returned, before it decided to take her as more than a living trophy.

Hitting a dead end, she was about to turn and race back the way she came when the hiss of a door opening caused her to stop. Turning, she peered into the revealed room, the sight causing her breath to falter. There, dangling pitifully from the ceiling, was one of the beings she had come to fear. It didn't seem to notice her and she took a moment to stare.

Long, black, thick hair draped limply across scarred and bleeding skin. The bright green blood dripped to the floor, the large puddle only going to show that this one was a prisoner, like she had been. The alien face was down-cast, seeming to stare at the floor several inches below where its feet could touch. Covered only by a loincloth, it seemed wrong to her. Hunters weren't supposed to be in this position.

She froze as its head suddenly whipped up, its eyes meeting hers. Fear roiled in her as it stared into her eyes. Growling quietly, it looked away, as though ashamed of his position. Markings of rank were scarred into his head, the sheer mass of them and her own limited knowledge showing him to him to be a respected warrior, if not an elder.

Even knowing this, it still left the thought plaguing her mind: Now what?

* * *

Growling in pain, rage flashing in his eyes, he slowly got to his feet, shaking himself slightly. Dust wafted from him as he looked around. The sound of humans approaching made his decision on what to do for him: he had to flee. As much as he wanted to get back at the female, he knew he was outnumbered and, injured as he was, wouldn't be able to savor his victory.

Besides, he told himself as he leapt out of the shattered building and onto the roof of a neighboring building, the taste of her fear as he supposedly came back from the dead would be evermore sweet.

* * *

**AN: We all knew it wasn't over. Sorry it took me so long to update this, but I hope to be able to update more frequently again now that I have recovered all of my notes on this story. Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I think I needed a shorter chapter just to get back into the groove of this story. **

**Question of the Chapter: How would you like to see the Bad-blood die? (I haven't quite figured this out, so I'm opening this up to suggestion.)**

Also, side note. I have a poll on my account now that is fairly important to people who are following any of my stories. Vote for what you'd like to see the most! Thanks and hope you're having Good Times of your own.


	12. Chapter 12

The night was relatively quiet, only the distant sounds of sirens filling the air breaking the monotone of cars rushing past and the crying of children in the apartments below. The invisible ship's interior heard none of this, instead filled with a heavy silence as Meg stared at the chained hunter, shifting from foot to foot nervously as she worked up her courage to approach.

Growling to himself, the hunter remained still, not wanting to waste his energy when he couldn't do anything anyway. Glaring at the floor, he listened as the female shifted nervously, not looking up when he heard her hesitantly begin towards him.

"Listen…" He looked up as the human started speaking, staring at her as she nervously bit her lip, rubbing her hands against her soft pants. "I… I don't know if you can understand me, but I think I need your help…"

* * *

Ang was sitting in a brightly-lit room in the police station, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and a hot mug of tea in her hands, sipping slowly as she looked across at the young man she had faced the demon with. Taking another sip of tea, she chuckled softly, closing her eyes.

"Just realized… I have no idea what your name is." The young man blinked and chuckled as well, leaning back.

"My name is Jason Cole. I'm James Cole's son." Ang blinked in surprise.

"R-really?" She looked at him closer and smiled. "I do see the resemblance now. You have his jaw-line and nose." He chuckles and nods before sighing and looking down.

"I hope he's going to be okay…" Her eyes softened as she reached over, gently squeezing his hand, making him look up at her.

"It will be."

* * *

He smirked darkly, standing across from the hospital, staring at the softly-lit window where a woman was sitting beside the bed, holding the hand of the man lying there. Both were dozing, unaware that he was outside, watching them, planning how to torment them. He needed the high of the scent of fear and he knew that these two would give him what he needed.

Leaping forward, he landed on the balcony outside the window, pausing and making sure the two were undisturbed before smirking darkly. Sliding open the glass door, he ducked in, smirking as he turned to the wall across from them, slicing words into the wall. Turning, he moved to the bed, leaning over the sleeping man and lightly tapping on his cheek with a claw.

The man started, eyes flying open, and fear filled him as he stared up into the mask of the demon. His scream rent the air, followed closely by his wife's scream as the demon chuckled darkly, cutting them both with his claws before he faded into the night once more, purring from the smell of fear filling the hospital beneath him.

Perhaps tonight wasn't a complete loss after all.

* * *

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this... Summer was full of insanity and I only just got back into the swing of things. That said; I am still at college, life still kind sucks, so my updates will be slow. Hope some of you are still around and still interested in these stories XD**


	13. Chapter 13

The hunter stared at the trembling, cowering human female before him for a long moment before huffing and letting his head hang again. He understood her just fine, but he didn't think she could get him loose even if she tried. She frowned and walked around where he was chained up, trying to figure out how to get him loose as she spoke quietly.

"I let you out of these chains and you help me get rid of that dark and evil thing that attacked my brother, okay? I know I can't take that thing on by myself and you… well, you're big and strong. I think we can get rid of that thing." She paused directly behind him and reached up, tugging at the chains. He growled and looked around at her darkly as neon green blood dripped from his wrists where the chains were digging into him.

"Sorry…" She bit her lip, noticing there was a weird looking lock thing on the chains. Walking around the edge of the room, she searched for how to unlock the chains, very much aware that the hunter was watching her. Frowning, she turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well? Any idea how to unlock your chains?"

* * *

Angi had curled up on the couch in the police station, blanket wrapped around her as she slowly let herself relax, the stress and turmoil of the past few days finally beginning to catch up with her. Beside her, Jason was also beginning to relax, working on a cross-word puzzle lazily. Their peaceful moment was interrupted when a Lieutenant rushed in.

"Jason, there's been an accident or something at the hospital. Both your parents have been injured." Jason went pale as he stared up at the other officer before he surged to his feet.

"Get Riley Owens in here to make sure Ms. Anderston is taken care of. I'm going to the hospital." He turned to Angi and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She nodded, squeezing his hand.

"Make sure they're alright Jason." He nodded and rushed out, leaving the Lieutenant to watch over Angi who was biting her lip in worry, staring out the window as she felt like something was very, very wrong.

* * *

The streets were abnormally quiet in the early hours of the morning. Only a few lone drunkards weaved their ways home, even through their drunken haze knowing that something was in the darkness and that being quiet was the only way to possibly avoid detection. Pacing in a dark alleyway, he growled and clicked to himself, trying to figure out his plans.

There were so many ways to truly frighten someone, so many ways to get the scent of fear from her defenseless body, but which was should be his grand finale? He knew that his actions were drawing dangerous attention to the area… that sooner or later someone or something would come to find him and because of that he had only a little more time with his prey before he would relish in the scent and taste of her blood.

He paused, a dark smirk making him chuckle as a thought came to him. Why did he have to end it now when he could simply take his prey with him and feed off her fear until he got bored? After all, a live trophy was much more fun while traveling in the depths of space to new hunting grounds.

* * *

**Hey... *hides from angry mobs* Sorry this took me so long to update... Great news is that I know exactly where this story is going and have motivation to finish it. Bad news is that college is entering the last half of Spring Semester (which is notorious for being the hardest part of the semester) has started and I have at least five projects for school to work on.**

**I'll try to have another chapter up as soon as possible! Reviews and comments are welcomed and encouraged please! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Manila colored walls and white bed sheets were the exact same as the rooms all along the hall, glass windows letting one look inside without disturbing the occupants. The tired, worried reflection gazed back at him, ignored as he focused on the two beds in the room in front of him. Heart monitors beeped rhythmically as the two occupants slept, placed in medical comas as their bodies slowly healed, wrapped and stitched up as best as the doctors could do. A nurse checked one of the IV drips before glancing up at him. He turned away, not wanting to see the sympathy and pity in her eyes.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead as he returned to the deceptively comfortable looking couches, grabbing his cold coffee from where he had set it down hours earlier. Grimacing, he sipped at it before throwing it away in the trash can nearby, rubbing at the day-old stubble that was growing on his cheeks. Unbidden, he walked once more to the window, staring in at the still form of his parents, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Only time would tell if they would survive the night.

* * *

Meg jerked and tugged at the chains as the hunter growled at her, both of them getting more and more frustrated. It had been close to an hour since she'd found him and so far she'd had no success in getting him free. He snarled at her as she jerked at the chains again and she punched him on the shoulder, glaring at him as he stared at her.

"Oh shut up. You growling and snarling isn't helping me get you free now is it?" She frowned up at him for another moment before returning her attention to the chains wrapped and secured around his chest. Huffing, he twisted to try and watch her, earning himself a shove at his shoulder. "Stop that! I can't work on this if you don't keep still."

He growled and clicked at her, ignoring her shove as she crossed her arms and met his gaze. Staring at each other, he finally rolled his eyes and huffed, growling softly as he twisted and shifted in the chains. She frowned and tried to help shove the chains up so he might be able to wiggle out of them, earning a glare from him and a growl as the chain scraped over his skin painfully. She ignored him and continued working the chains up his body.

"Stop" She froze, looking up at him in surprise as he growled out the human word, scowling at her. She blinked in surprise before frowning at him.

"What, so now you can talk? Well how the hell do I get you out then?" He glared at her and growled and clicked before looking away. She frowned and growled in frustration, kicking his shin. "Don't you dare ignore me you butt!" His head whipped around and he surged forward against the chains, stopped inches from her face as he roared at her, mandibles flared in aggression. Pissed off too much to back down, she grabbed his lower mandibles and yanked his head down so she was glaring right into his eyes, startling him.

"Let's get something straight right now. We're stuck here together and I will NOT tolerate you roaring at me when I'm TRYing to get you OUT. Now suck it up and tell me how to get you free." She growled before releasing his mandibles and stepping back to glare at him. He twitched his mandibles and stared at her for a moment, contemplating her before he looked down at the chains. She followed his gaze and frowned, stepping closer as she noticed a small symbol on one of the chains. He growled softly.

"Touch" She looked up at him as he spoke before looking back down at the symbol. Frowning, she reached forward and brushed her finger over the raised metal, blinking in surprise when the chains suddenly released, becoming loose around him. She stepped back as he growled and shoved the chains off.

"It was that easy?" She frowned at him and crossed her arms. "Why didn't you just tell me to do that earlier?" He looked over at her slowly, their eyes meeting as he growled and before she could even cry out his hand was around her throat. Eyes widening, she instinctively grabbed his hand with hers, trying to pry his hand off as he lifted her up to eye-level growling and clicking at her as he glared at her. _Shit._

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter! (I know, an update a week later?! Wow!) Comment maybe with suggestions/critiques/how you feel/what you liked/what you didn't like/your favorite recipe or pizza flavor? *grins* Have a great week everyone and I should have an update again next Saturday!**


End file.
